1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting unit, particularly to a light emitting unit capable of providing necessary light illumination for user, having good heat dissipation effect such that the reduced service life, light depreciation and burn-down of the inside light source caused by overheating can be avoided so as to increase the entire performance in use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various lamps and lanterns for illumination have been developed to enhance task performance or to avoid happening of danger when people conduct a variety of activities in the dark or place with poor illumination. Accompanying with the time changing and the progress of science and technology changing in each passing day, light sources used in increasingly diversified lamps and lanterns, including those that have diversified illumination effect and energy saving efficiency, have been appeared on the market.
While each ordinary light source can emit light to reach intended function of illumination, however it is found in practical application that the key issue of research and development on the light source is generally focused on the improvement of brightness. On the other hand, the heat dissipation problem of light source is still out of consideration. Certain quantity of heat generation will be induced in long term use of light source no matter which kind of light source it is. Deficiency in proper design of heat dissipation will bring about negative influence on the service lifetime of the light source. It happens in the case of high power light source that overheating often causes burn-down thereof. Therefore, improvement on the whole structure of light source is highly expected.
In view of the above defects, the inventor of the present invention provides a light emitting unit after devoting to the research and improvement on the existing structure of the light emitting unit based on the abundant R&D and practical manufacturing experience in the relevant field, so that a total solution on the existing structure can be highly expected.